


To Remember Her By

by Daniel_Masters



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Romance, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Masters/pseuds/Daniel_Masters
Summary: Raven finally finds Kat, but the utter euphoria Raven feels doesn't last as long as she wishes it would have, because Kat isn't back forever.





	To Remember Her By

It seemed almost too good to be true. It had to be. It was impossible.

Raven slowly takes a step forward, the smile she holds is unwavering, and the tears building up in her eyes tells the woman across from her everything she needs to know.

The other woman takes a step forward as well. Her smile is more subtle, yet, somehow no one in the world could miss it if they tried.

A silence takes over before Raven finally speaks, “K-Kat?”

A synchronized step brings them closer. Before they know it, they’re holding eachother. They’ve never been closer.

The tears are finally falling from Raven, silently, she’s thankful no one else is around to see her cry.

“I-I thought you were gone. I thought I’d never get to see you again,” Raven’s words are slowly turning to worthless blubbering, but the woman holding her couldn’t care less.

Raven eagerly awaited Kat’s response, but it took Kat a second too long to say anything. Kat’s smile falters, and her grip around Raven only grows tighter.

“Kat?” Raven breaks the silence between them.

“I thought I was gonna be gone forever,” Kat starts, she feels it coming on, but attempts to hide the emotion from her face the best she can.

Raven sees through it in an instant, she knows something is wrong, but how could anything be wrong now? She was here, after what should have been certain death, she was here again. Everything was right in the world again, she could finally feel whole again, everything was perfect.

“But you’re not!” Raven yells as she pulls back. Her hands rest on Kat’s shoulders, “You’re back. You’re here again… We’re… together again.”

Kat looks up to Raven, another smile, weaker this time, emerges as she looks Raven in the eye.

The feeling of Kat’s skin is off. She doesn’t feel right. The warmth she was used to was deadened.

It hits her like a brick to the side of the head.

“I’m glad I could see you again… If not just one more time,” Kat’s smile is bright, somehow. She wants to cry, but inside she’s reminding herself that now is not the time, as much as tomorrow disagrees.

“No! No! No... Please… Kat, don’t go. Please… I need you.”

Kat only smiles to Raven. During her silence, she begins to fade. It’s then she realizes she doesn’t have enough time to do everything she wanted to with Raven. She doesn’t have any at all, but perhaps there’s one thing she can do.

Raven’s tears and cries don’t let her see how Kat moves. Her arms fall to her side, and before she knew it, she’s collapsed onto her knees.

So, Kat kneels with her, and after just a second of preparing herself, she pulls Raven’s chin towards her.

Raven was by no means prepared for the kiss that she was given. She accepted it in stride though. She returns it with all of the passion she can muster.

When Kat pulls away, she looks to Raven, tears finally welling up in her own eyes, and does her best to smile to her. Raven sees clearly for a moment, as Kat fades again.

“I love you, Raven.” Kat speaks, the words becoming distant as she begins to fade away one last time.

Raven attempts to return the words, but the tears and weakness in her throat doesn’t allow her to form those simple words.

Kat draws her thumb along Raven’s cheek, wiping a tear away, the weak smile somehow carrying the message that she needed to convey to Raven for her.

When Raven looks up to meet Kat’s eyes again, she finds nothing. The last thing she wants, the last thing she needs. She collapses back, her wails growing as she latches onto the kiss that she would use to remember her by.


End file.
